


Socks and feelings

by Drarina1737



Series: Sad Klance 'verse [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Better From Depression, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, References to Depression, Supportive Hunk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at last, supportive pidge, they are happy in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: “What the fuck was that?” Lance asks, standing still like a statue next to the door.“Pidge made sure I was still here, then they tested me, then they threatened me and finally they told me everything was all right,” he says, a smile dancing on his lips. And Lance wants to say that was not at all what had just happened, but Keith’s smile is far too pure and far too rare to miss so he gets back on the bed, brings Keith close and says “oh, okay,” before kissing him, no thought on his mind.





	Socks and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read independently if you don't wanna read the angst that goes with it, it basically talks about the moment Keith and Lance finally get together after a long time of pining for eac other.

It’s a knock on the door that brings them back to reality. Pidge’s voice goes with it.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Hey,” answers Lance. He’s still on the bed, Keith besides him, lying over the covers, and his voice is hoarse from not using it. They have been there for almost an hour, first repeating like a mantra the words ‘I love you’, then just silent and enjoying each other’s company. “You want something?”

Pidge stays silent for a moment before answering “yeah, I forgot a sock before.” Lance smiles and feels Keith’s snort vibrate through his chest and shoulder.

“They’re a terrible liar,” he says. Lance knows he’s right, but they’re there because they care, so he gets up and opens the door. Pidge scans the room in a way that makes him think of a machine, in mere seconds. Lance says, “you sure? Can’t find it,” but lets them know with his smile that it’s all okay.

“Oh. Must’ve left it somewhere else then,” they say, fixing their eyes on the figure on the bed. Keith sticks his head up and looks at them. All serious, he talks.

“Pidge. You’re a terrible liar.” He lets the silence fill the air, then he smiles and points to the floor. “But that is your sock right there by the chair.”

Pidge gets into the room, eyes still glued to Keith. He nods, getting the message. They pick the sock up and point it to him while they get out.

“I hate you,” they say, not even a hint of annoyance in their voice, and they slammed the door behind them.

“What the fuck was that?” Lance asks, standing still like a statue next to the door.

“Pidge made sure I was still here, then they tested me, then they threatened me and finally they told me everything was all right,” he says, a smile dancing on his lips. And Lance wants to say that was not at all what had just happened, but Keith’s smile is far too pure and far too rare to miss so he gets back on the bed, brings Keith close and says “oh, okay,” before kissing him, no thought on his mind. It’s only after a few seconds that Keith answers the kiss, sweet and slow, before parting their lips and whispering, soft:

“We’d never done that before.” Lance wants to slap himself.

“Shit, I’m… I’m horrible. I had the first kiss all planned, oh my god, I’m such an idiot…”

“Do it again.”

“What?”

“Kiss me again.” So Lance does, and it’s incredible, how could he live without this before, and then Keith is chuckling into the kiss.

“Don’t laugh!”

“You had our first kiss planned?”

“It was gonna be romantic! I wanted to make you feel like a prince!”

“Oh, c’mon, Lance, it was perfect! And we both know you’re the princess in this relationship anyways, right?”

Lance blushes as he says “call me that again,” and Keith smiles, and traces a finger over his flushed cheekbone.

“Princess.” Lance smiles back, blush deepened.

“I like it when you touch me like that. Makes me feel… I don’t know. Valued. Cherished.” Keith’s fingers hover over his skin for a moment, before he grabs Lance’s whole face with both of his hands.

“You are worth everything that I am. It’s not much, but it’s me,” he says. Lance cries.

* * *

 

Lance learns a whole lot of things about Keith that day.

Like that he likes cuddles and that he’s cheesy as hell, that his non ironic smile lights up his whole face and that he has a very silent way of breathing. He discovers how soft his hair is, how his hands are always cold against his skin but heat up at the contact, how his eyes soften a bit when he’s relaxed. He realizes how body is all hard muscle but is also capable of folding itself around Lance’s lean frame, and how he rests his head against his shoulder and fits perfectly.

How they love each other a lot more that they probably thought possible.

* * *

The next days go by like normal. None of them is big on PDA and they get through their routing with soft smiles and lingering touches. Lance tells everything to Pidge and Hunk, Keith finally talks to Shiro about everything, from his feelings, to his mental state, to his will to stay in Voltron.

They help Keith to get better. Hunk and Coran make a balanced menu for each day and Allura makes sure he eats everything. Pidge is always reminding him to drink water, and Shiro controls how he trains, how many hours a day, and they all ask him to teach them moves, so he’s occupied but not doing a full training.

Lance makes sure he sleeps. And it works, it all does. Keith feels himself better, stronger. His frame seems to become bigger in a way, as if his body as a whole was improving, and the bags under his eyes almost disappear.

He also talks more. Normally he goes to Shiro. He’s a good listener, and also gives the best advice. He talks of earth, of loneliness, of anxiety, of his galra inheritance, of love. He talks feelings, and internal battles and life and death with him. But he also likes to gossip with Allura and Coran, and he cracks jokes with Pidge, and Hunk discovers that Keith is apparently a very good chef (“You get it, Lance, a very _goo_ -d chef? No? No? Okay”). And there’s Lance. His relationship with him grows and flourishes as he does, and Lance seems more focused, more centered each day too. They train together a lot, and it’s usually _so much fun_ that none of them can believe it. They smile all the time and throw loving verbal attacks at each other and they usually end up with one of them pinned on the floor and the other kissing him while they laugh.

They are stronger than they’d ever been, and they are happier than they’d ever been, and come Zarkon, or Lotor, or an invincible army they could never beat, nothing will ever rob them of that sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> The main arch of this series is finally complete! I might add to it if I have any inspiration for any particular scene/drabble though, so saty tuned!


End file.
